leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Witchking99/Avis, The Assassin of Justice
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 5 |attack = 6 |spells = 4 |difficulty = 4 | hp_base = 440 | hp_lvl = 85 | hp5_base = 7.25 | hp5_lvl = 0.75 | mp_base = 260 | mp_lvl = 40 | mp5_base = 6.75 | mp5_lvl = 0.5 | dam_base = 54.25 | dam_lvl = 3.1 | as_base = 0.675 | as_lvl = 2.65 | arm_base = 26.88 | arm_lvl = 3.5 | mr_base = 32.1 | mr_lvl = 1.25 |ms =370 |range =125 (Melee) }} ' Judgement, The Judicial Assassin' is a custom champion by Witchking99 Abilities seconds at levels . During this duration, While Judgement is Alive,The Killer cannot use Call Back. }} Judgement inflicts "Mark of Justice" to a target enemy champion. The Mark automatically gains stacks equal to his Kills or assists whichever is higher. While the Mark of Justice is Active Judgement's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage. This lasts for 7 seconds |leveling= (+ * Number stacks on “Mark of Justice)}} |cooldown= |range = 700 |cost = }} " Judgement switches up weapons to throwing knives. Throwing knives decreases his physical damage output by 20% but will increase his attack range by 250. These knives inflict slow stacks, which decay a stack every one seconds. Maximum 5 stacks." |leveling= |cost= |costtype= Mana per strike }} " Judgement will throw out chains of justice in a line, binding the first enemy it hits to Judgement. While inflicting Physical damage, if the enemy is within 600 range of Judgement, the target will be leashed to Judgement, inflicting damage and being slowed and silenced for as long as the leash maintains. If the target moves out of leash range or was beyond leash range from the start, the given enemy will rooted for 1.5 seconds." |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 950 }} "Calling upon the orders invested in him by Justice, Judgement punishes an enemy champion, inflicting true damage based upon the targets kills streak. If the target is not killed by Conviction, the target will be marked by Convict. Champions with Convict will receives a stack per second, where every 10 stacks will be considered as a kill in the kill streak by Judgement only. Also, when a champion of Convict dies, the Convict mark is removed, granting the slayer 2 gold per stack on Convict. This gold award cannot exceed 1000." |leveling= (+50/75/100 per kill in kill streak) |cooldown= 80 |cost= 120 |costtype= Mana |range= 600 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Long ago, there was a noble house in Demacia. The Descendants of this Noble House were very skilled Assassins rivaling the House of Du Couteau of Noxus. These Assassins were not bloodthirsty, barbaric or deceptive. They had an Eerie Coldness in their expression, they were cruel and ruthless to a point and their eyes showed no compassion whatsoever, just like their Immortal Leader, Lady Justice. When the reign of the New king, Jarvan I, started and his Ideals were Incorporated into Demacia everybody looked to the Noble House of La Équité, Also known as The House of Justice. The people of Demacia knew exactly what the House of La Équité was and knew that they would not be able to live up to or follow the Ideals of King Jarvan I. Then One day, King Jarvan I came to the Residence of the La Équité and met with their Leader, Lady Justice. The next day the House of La Équité vanished and by the time the Reign of Jarvan III came, the Powerful Noble House with the Immortal Leader was long forgotten. And little did the people of Demacia know that their King Jarvan I was sending the whole house of Justice to their deaths in the suicide mission he gave to Lady Justice that day. As for Lady Justice, The Proud Immortal led her Noble House towards the Golden-Crossing. There they came face to face with a mysterious group of nomads as Lady Justice was about to talk, that’s when it happened, groups of people from the west, east and south appeared And when the command of attack came. Lady Justice said one thing “all Assassins above rank 5, kill them and for those of you who aren’t, go escape!” And so a massacre is what happened the group of nomads killed the assassins one by one, as the assassins killed the nomads by the dozen but it was not enough. Outnumbered, exhausted and out of breathe each assassin fell to their hands and those who tried to escape, well, most of them died and The Great Noble House of La Équité fell that day. Lady Justice was immediately escorted out of the battle field by her Elite guard and she felt helpless at the sight of The House of Justice Falling. Her once cold expression giving way to sorrow and desperation then after a moment it gave way to Anger, Wrath and Revenge. She then blamed the fall of her house to the King of Demacia and the House of Crownguard. After that day, Lady Justice gathered what was left of the once great house of La Équité and only a handful survived and unfortunately all but one of the females were incapable of baring a child and as for the men, they had all died saving the Survivors. Lady Justice had thought that this was it she would not be able to revive the House of La Équité. And that’s when she heard it a cry, that of a baby. And she followed it and came face to face with a beautiful baby boy with the signature look of the House of Justice, the Flowing Golden Blonde hair, the rosy cheeks, the one of a kind shade changing blue eyes and the pale white skin. This was the only surviving boy of the House of La Équité, she thanked whoever mother had compassion left that they thought to hide their baby and save its life instead of thinking of their own. Lady Justice held the baby in her arms and said “I’m going to train you myself and I shall not let you die nor will you ever age when you reach the age of 21. I will be your mother and you will be the son that will grant me my wish, The Revival of the House of La Équité and the fall of the House of Crownguard. You’re going to be my little Judgment. I really do like that name. Nathaniel Judgement La Équité shall be your name.” Comments So this isn't my first time releasing this champion so hopefully its better than the last times here are the old versions of him Judgement Assassin of Justice Judgement Revised Judgement, The Assassin of Justice Version 2 Hopefully i did a better job this time anad it would be great if you checked out my other champions namely Lillia Lillia, The Floral Princess Cruor, The Forsaken Blood Child Category:Custom champions